bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aftermath
"Interesting...I never thought I would hear us(Aftermath) being compared to Pokemon. My friends, we have arrived." ''-MT, after Aftermath(and the TBTTRAH Series as a whole) was selected as one of the two mainstays of the Great Comedy Crossover and compared to how Pokemon is in SSBB.'' "Well...I've got an award now...what do I do with it?" ''-MT, after Aftermath won the people's choice award for "Best Comedy of 2011"'' Aftermath is a BZP epicomedy written by Toa Zehvor MT. It takes place right after his first comedy, The Bionicles Try To Run A House. It chronicles the events of the Toa Zehvor, as they attempt to rid the Earth, and then the universe, of a mutagen known as Xenon, while along the way showing how Bionicles that came to life survive the day to day events of daily life. Aftermath is MT's longest comedy, ahead of even TBTTRAH, and currently is one of the most popular comedies in the forum, and was part of the attempt to revive the comedy forum in 2011, along with iBrow's Tahu vs. Tahu and Vultraz's Diner series. Accolades Aftermath has gained multiple awards/accolades throughout it's nearly 3 year lifespan, including... * Multiple nominations for both best comedy of 2011 and best script comedy of all time on the CCC Awards. *The 2011 Golden Hau for Best Concept and Most Popular Comedy. *The 2011 People's Choice Award for Best Comedy. *Over 1,800 posts and 41,000 views...the 1,800 posts make it the longest comedy on BZP ever. *Multiple appearances on the hot topics list, including a 5 day streak that is the longest known run for a comedy on the hot topics list. *It was also selected as one of the mainstays of PurpleBouncy's Great Comedy Crossover. Plot Overview Aftermath was put in a bit of a difficult situation, as TBTTRAH was closed midway through a major plotline, and simply continuing from that plotline would leave the new readers with no idea what happened. Thus, MT decided to implement a twist: Mete's return. Season 4(cont. from TBTTRAH) The story picks up with Mete, a villain from TBTTRAH, using Xenon to corrupt the minds of the government and get them to attack the House, the home of the Zehvor and their companions, who have shrunk down to the size of plastic Bionicles to avoid detection by the people. The house is destroyed, and the Zehvor are forced to flee and go through a wild series of events, until at last, MT and two of his friends, Omega Turtle and Vecolity, manage to defeat Mete and destroy all Xenon on Earth. Season 5 After a while, the Zehvor end up on another planet called Mandex and they all(save for MT, because it was his invention that is doing it) figure out that only while on Earth they must be in their tiny forms. MT and Mesonak head out and find Kpik(who was MT's friend thousands of years ago), and end up going 10,000 years into the past to find a device which saves the nearby village from being frozen solid. Meanwhile, two more Toa, Levacius and Assassin, defeat a rather comical egomaniacal tyrant named Slatenin, and get a tip that Xenon itself might be controlled by a singular being. They dub this being, "The Dark Lord." The Zehvor then begin their quest to rid Xenon from the entire universe, and find out that that is going to be a lot harder than expected. The house is eventually rebuilt, and the Bionicles move back in. After a while, MT and Levacius are attacked by a Xenon infused clone of MT and infused with Xenon themselves, which threatens to turn them into mindless slaves of Xenon or destroy them altogether. 4 of the Zehvor then head out to other planets to try and destroy Xenon, and are eventually all lead to planet Rankar, a friendly planet that is amassing an army to launch an attack on a Xenon base. However, before the attack can commence, TM arrives in orbit with an army of his own, and begins pounding the Toa army into the ground, and the Zehvor barely escape, save for MT, who gets buried under a pile of rubble at the end of a fight with TM. Season 6: The Nightmare To make matters worse, a new shadowy creature known only as "Nightmare" appears during one of MT's exploits with Tarakavarbiter, and begins a quest to mercilessly hunt MT down. MT awakes, and then meets Blackout, a Makuta/Toa hybrid, and after a short trip, enters the Xenon core of Blackout's home planet. After a fierce battle with a huge Rahi, Nightmare appears and attempts to kill MT, but is blocked by Blackout. MT and Blackout escape, and Blackout's home planet is returned to normal. The house spends the next few days quietly until Tahu decides that they should all go on a vacation. The Bionicles arrive at their hotel in Florida for the first time since the house was destroyed at the end of TBTTRAH. Nightmare notices this(what a stalker) and disguises himself as Omega Turtle with a shape shifting device. He kidnaps Tahu and Shoebox, Brenmac's gremlin pet, but his identity is found out after Brenmac becomes suspicious and uses his own shapeshifting powers to fool Nightmare into revealing who he is. Nightmare then battles Brenmac and MT, but flees when he realizes that he can't defeat someone with control over so many elements and shapeshifting abilities. MT then takes the Zehvor and chases after Nightmare, while Tahu Nuva leads the rest of the Bionicles back home. The Zehvor eventually find Nightmare(on another planet) and a wonderful new weapon called the "Sun Beam," however, it does very little against Nightmare. Nightmare picks a fight and manages to take down about 3 of the Zehvor before Mesonak impales Nightmare with his sword. Nightmare disintegrates, and the Zehvor return home, though without finding either Tahu or Shoebox. A while later Pridak comes to MT and claims to know the location of TM's base, though ruins his good standing with MT by then informing him that he sent a note to TM taunting the Toa. MT devises a plan, which will require the help of multiple space fleets: one planet will "dare" TM to attack it, thus taking TM's main fleet away from its home base of Onex, and another planet will send an invasion fleet of it's own to attack the planet. The IUPD agrees to the plan since they are desperate to defeat TM, and the scheme is set in motion. TM sends a fleet to attack the planet and the invasion begins. MT, TA, Mr. Matoro, and Brenmac all steal onboard a huge Terna destroyer, set it to self destruct, and then run for their lives, but they run into a revived Nightmare. Nightmare claims that they can never kill him, which is when Sonu and Burnmad arrive in their own ship, crash through a wall, and blast Nightmare away. The 6 Zehvor flee the burning ship and the now overrun planet and head to Planet Onex. When they arrive, they find the invasion about to begin, and decide to head to the planet surface in hopes of encountering TM, but their ships are separated as they head to the planet. When TA, Mr. Matoro, Brenmac, and MT arrive they find a portal, which takes them to a separate dimension of the planet. The three journey through the planet for a while before Mr. Matoro gets caught during a long jump. Not realizing they are missing a fourth of their power, the other three Zehvor continue on and run into Nightmare yet again. Nightmare says that he will take them to TM, which MT agrees to, since they were attempting to find TM anyway. However, when the group reaches TM, he acts rather strangely, causing Nightmare to ask what is wrong. TM then drops to the ground, helplessly, and a large black armored figure appears. The figure reveals himself to be Ihr, and that TM is just a puppet. Nightmare goes crazy when he realizes that Ihr possessed TM, so Ihr attempts to calm him down by explaining that they both serve the will of the Dark Lord. It does nothing to calm Nightmare's fury, and the 9 armed monster goes crazy and attempts to charge Ihr. Ihr simply raises a hand and blasts Nightmare into unconsciousness. TA follows up by kicking Nightmare off a cliff. Ihr then offers the Zehvor the opportunity to take TM's place. MT flatly declines, and is promptly knocked out as well. MT later awakes and finds Sonu, Burnmad, Mesonak, and Mr. Matoro by him. MT explains what happens, and the group sets off to find Ihr, and Brenmac and TA, who are nowhere to be found. They eventually encounter Ihr, and battle him and Shoebox, who has grown to gigantic proportions. After Shoebox is killed, Ihr knocks all the others out, and having believed that he won, turns his back on the Zehvor. TM shows up and blasts Ihr in the back, saying that he isn't finished. Ihr battles TM, who due to insane exposure to Xenon, manages to hold his own. TM eventually kills Ihr by tackling him off a cliff into a pool of Xenon, which overloads and destroys both of them. The Zehvor then leave the planet, and some measure of peace, justice, and the American way is restored. Season 7: The Lovable Mr. Tahu The next chapter begins 3 months after Ihr's destruction. In that time, the Terna became docile, due to a lack of a leader to tell them what to destroy. The IUPD used this opportunity to begin hunting them down, but their genocide was stopped when the Terna suddenly became hostile again. This event coincided with contact being lost with a Toa planet. To figure out what happened, the IUPD sent several squadrons of soldiers, along with MT and TA, to figure out the problem. MT and TA arrived and entered a seemingly empty city. After hearing a cry for help, the two made their way to the top of the tower where the call came from, only to find that there was no need for help after all. Instead, there was 4 Mask, who had set a perfect ambush. 4 Mask battled the two Toa and managed to get rid of them easily enough before setting the city to self destruct. MT and TA narrowly escaped the explosion and headed back to the house, where they found 4 Mask yet again, only this time accompanied by a Giant Turtle, one 10 times the size of Omega. 4 Mask left, the Giant Turtle was incapacitated, and MT and Omega followed a hole through the floor into the Coffee Mines. Inside, they found information that suggested that 4 Mask was receiving DNA from the person in control of the Coffee Mines, Pridak. He was using this DNA to create a legion of now dead...and alive...house inhabitants. The Zehvor set out to stop 4 Mask. Eventually, MT and 3 other Zehvor, Kpik, TA, and Shadrahk, a newcomer, received a distress signal from Planet Vundas. It was being attacked by 4 Mask. The Zehvor rushed there, and, after receiving a tip from an injured Toa, headed under a building. There they found 4 Mask's cloning devices. This didn't seem to make sense, as 4 Mask wouldn't usually attack his own equipment, but MT resigned himself to the fact that none of this made much sense anyway. A little more exploration in the facility revealed why 4 Mask might have been so eager to get rid of this facility. An incredibly durable clone of Mete showed up and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the 4 Zehvor, and was only stopped when an army of cloned Vecolitys(MT's old friend) showed up. The Vecolitys told the Zehvor that the planet was doomed and that they were to leave. Which they then did. After their return home, MT received word that Sonu and Mesonak had gone missing. He took Brenmac and went to an odd floating plain high in the air above Planet Mandex, the last place Sonu and Meso had been seen. While there, they found Mete again, except this time he had been infused with Xenon, which increased his power. However, it gave him a weakness, and the two Zehvor were able to exploit it until Mete had to run away before he was killed. Brenmac and MT chased him out and saw Sboog leaving the plain as well. The two Zehvor then tracked Sboog to a derelict space station, where they found Mete, dead. After an ambush by an "Omega" Sboog and finding yet another re-animated house villain, the two Toa decided that the space station was too dangerous to be left around. Thus, they blew it to kingdom come and left. Back at the house, Tahu Nuva was rudely awoken in the middle of the night by a yellow Bionicle type set he had never seen before. The stranger introduced himself as Rotor and informed Tahu Nuva that they were invading the house. Tahu Nuva sliced Rotor's arm off and got Omega Turtle to eat him, and then decided to try and make contact with the HF sets the next morning. Contact with the HF sets went poorly, and resulted in Omega setting the trash can on fire. Meanwhile, Levacius and TLhikan found Von Nebula(or, as he preferred to be called, Von Black Hole) in their fridge eating their breakfast. Annoyed by the infestation of creatures, Lev sent out a request for a exterminator that resulted in the Fire Lord arriving, which prompted Brenmac to send out his own request in an exterminator, which ended in the HF 2.0 sets arriving. Meanwhile, Pridak, due to a complicated series of events that involved him trying to kill Mesonak, had his arm sliced off by the Shadow Toa. Pridak decided to sue Mesonak, and then hired Nektann as his lawyer. Tahu, annoyed by Pridak and his lack of any case whatsoever, decided to rule in Pridak's favor, but only in the amount of one cent, so that Pridak would have to pay Nektann much more than he won. While all this was going on, MT was sent with a group of Zehvor to the planet Kyrell in order to retrieve the kidnapped Kara, who had been stolen by 4 Mask. When the group arrived in the Verano-54, they split up into three teams, MT and Mesonak, iBrow and TLhikan, and Brenmac and Kpik, with Lev going missing. The first group was split up and eventually met and defeated 4 Mask, and then the infused Vecolity in turn. Mesonak, realizing that the planet was infested with nearly invincible enemies, decided to give his life to destroy it, and told MT to run. MT narrowly escaped by hitching a ride on a ship the other Zehvor had stolen. The planet exploded, killing everything on it. Mesonak didn't stay dead for long, however. He appeared in the Core, and after Pridak, Ehlek, Fire Lord, and Nex all wound up in there due to Waffle Mines, Evo devised a machine that would bring them all back. The machine worked, and Mesonak and the others wound up back in the real world. Meanwhile, MT and MisterMatoro had received a message from Nilark, the Turaga on the planet Mandex, of a potential way to get rid of Xenon forever. The two Zehvor infiltrated a large fortress, hoping to obtain a key that could unlock a passageway into what was thought to be the place that the Dark Lord was locked inside, a boat frozen in the middle of a lake. MT and Mr. Matoro were eventually joined by Tahu, but the latter two were seperated from MT by a forcefield. MT went onward and found Tackon, the stone giant that he had killed millions of years ago before his memory had been erased. MT was being beaten badly when Mr. Matoro and Tahu showed up. Tahu sacrificed his life to save Mr. Matoro after the Matoran took a big hit, and the distraction provided Mr. Matoro with enough time to launch an RPG into Tackon's fragile machinery. With that done, the two Zehvor headed back to Akaria, with the dead Tahu in their arms. MT went to the frozen ark, where Kama met him and helped open up the way into the ark. Suicavel attempted to stop MT, but was blocked from doing so by Levacius, and the two fought to the death until Lev finally came out on top. MT ran inside the ark, and found a tunnel going beneath it, far underground. Inside the tunnel MT came across apparitions of 5 of his former foes. After a long battle, he defeated all of them, and moved on. Meanwhile, the Zehvor outside had just managed to hold their own against a huge attack on the village by the Terna, with aerial help from Pridak and his stolen ship. Sonu led the Bionicles to the ark, and began trying to figure out how they would get inside. MT found the Dark Lord, called Xeno, who had just killed Kama. MT fought Xeno, and, after a ridiculously long battle, managed to "beat" him, but this simply caused Xeno to laugh and exit the ark through a hole it blasted in the roof. MT followed Xeno back out onto the surface, where it had taken parts of the frozen boat and formed them into a huge body. Xeno battled MT and the other Zehvor, and eventually the Zehvor Nui, but it would not be beaten. Xeno, after taking incredible amounts of damage, knocked the Zehvor Nui out of unison, meaning that the members that formed the Nui were back to the regular selves. Xeno was about to deal the finishing blow when Pridak, in a rare moment of heroism, ran his stolen ship straight into Xeno's head and dealt a fatal blow. Xeno collapsed, and the Xenon threat was over(though not before Evo used his machine to revive Tahu, Zaktan, Pridak, and the other Barraki from the core) Season 8: Heroes 6 weeks(approx. one and a half months) after Xeno's defeat, the Zehvor were called in by Avak. They were informed how, that even though Xenon was no longer spreading inbetween planets, the Xenon that was already there hadn't suddenly disappeared with Xeno's death. The Zehvor were equipped with new armor resistant to Xenon and sent out to different planets to erase Xenon from the galaxy's memory for good. A little while later, portals began appearing and kidnapping Zehvor mysteriously. To deal with this, MT and Mesonak set out for Planet Zyren. Upon arrival, they met a Matoran, who took them to a large mine in the middle of nowhere, and explained that evil clones of the Zehvor had been taking over the planet. MT and Mesonak entered the mines, and found Brenmac battling an evil clone of Mesonak. After dispatching the evil Mesonak, and meeting up with another Matoran called Iroku, the Zehvor set out to put a stop to this. The heroes meet Oraku, who acted like a nice person while in truth was trying to revive The Dark Lord by creating a alternate dimension using a Zehvor who was present at their battle with The Dark Lord, and take the Dark Lord out of that dimension. He also gets the Zehvor in the other dimension and convert them into evil clones. The heroes attack Oraku and his Zehvor clones, but are defeated by the much smaller matoran. They are saved by the timely arrival of Omega Turtle landing on top of and eating Oraku. The evil Mesonak clone follows MT. MT and his group heads to a (suspiscious) garage sale, where they meet JL, who joins the Zehvor and proves himself nearly immediately by taking down Oraku's servants. Meanwhile, some Zehvor enter a alternate dimension and meet a Toa team with extreme power. The Toa team joins the Zehvor and heads back to the main dimension to help the Zehvor stop Oraku. However, Oraku managed to revive the Dark Lord after stumbling upon the Architect, an ancient device used to create portals between dimensions, which he used to create an alternate dimension where the Dark Lord had beaten the Zehvor on Mandex. The Zehvor and the new Toa team split up, the Zehvor attempting to stop Oraku and the new team going up against the Dark Lord. The Zehvor battle Oraku and manage to defeat him, claiming the Architect which they keep to prevent any further portal creation. The new Toa team is soundly defeated by the Dark Lord, with only its leader, Solek, managing to escape through a portal to somewhere in the past. Iroku, meanwhile, sets out to strand the Dark Lord on Zyren by destroying all methods of transporation off the planet. He succeeds, although he is killed in the process. The Zehvor, meanwhile, leave the planet as it is transformed into a corrupted Xenon world. Aftermath ends here, due to the BZP reset of 2010. Reception Reviews of Aftermath have nearly always been positive, mostly due to it's unique concept, as well as being the second major epicomedy to pioneer the forum (in the wake of My Life With the Bionicles). Also positive has been feedback about most of the characters' personalities, which MT makes a point to try and flesh out, including Pridak, Mesonak, and both the Tahus. Characters *Major Characters(TBTTRAH) *Minor Characters(TBTTRAH) *The Toa Zehvor: A team of Toa led by MT, who is most famous for managing to pull off stunning upsets of Xenon enemies far greater than they. Some of the Zehvor's feats sounds so outlandish, that most intelligent beings think of them as a myth. *The Tahus: The leaders of the house, these two plastic Toa share a common bond of hating Pridak. The Tahus are some of the oldest characters in the comedy, and they have become fan favorites as well. *Pridak: The prankster of the house, and the one who gets in trouble most often. Despite all this, he has a big heart, and has willingly put his life on the line in the past to help the Zehvor. *4 Mask: The most often recurring villain in the story, he is a maniacal of Rahkshi who was finally defeated at the battle of Kyrell. Despite all this, he is scheduled for a rather odd appearance...a long time in the future. *Zaktan: Pridak's best friend and leader of the Piraka, Zaktan has a reputation for being somewhat evil, yet controlled, unlike Pridak. In other words, there is an extent to how dumb he will be. *Nocturn and Gadunka: Two best friends who combine to annoy the heck out of the Tahus by constantly raiding the fridge. Also the reason the waffle mines were installed. Famous Jokes Although it has a serious underlying story, Aftermath has several famous jokes, some of which have carried over from The Bionicles Try To Run A House *Tahu Nuva's Window Obsession *Brutaka's issue with stairs *5 Mask's(a Rahkshi) obsession over coffee *The TV in the House always breaking *Tarakavarbiter's failed attempts at eating Levacius *The Neighbor's dog always getting hurt by the Bionicles *404 Error: The number 404, appearing everywhere and ruining things, including an ICU machine *Mesonak's Vuvuzela Link http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=304086 Category:Comedies Category:TBTTRAH Series Category:OTS Productions